


doin' what I do

by serenesavagery (DivergentElf)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Meet-Cute, Oblivious Scott, Scott is oblivious for 3 months I think, Stiles Stilinski is Good with Kids, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-08-28 12:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16723803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivergentElf/pseuds/serenesavagery
Summary: "Daddy?"Stiles smiles and picks up his five year old daughter, bumping their noses together before grinning at her."Whatcha want, Princess?"His daughter smiles at him back when he sits her down on the table."Tell me how you and Daddy met!"Stiles sits down on the chair, a fond smile on his face."You sure you wanna hear it?"His daughter nods excitedly and Stiles grins wider."Well..."





	doin' what I do

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! My recipient imaginesciles (link to their Tumblr: ://imaginesciles.tumblr.com) asked for;  
> 1) something happy (which I hope I've done)  
> 2) cuddling (I can do this, lmao)  
> 3) kids (I'm not good at writing kids but I did manage to add some fluff, I hope?) 
> 
> So yeah, I'm new to the fandom and I hope I did these two justice!

Raccoons were the spawn of _evil_. 

Bitterly ruing the raccoon that had made off with his underwear and boxers, a nineteen year old Stiles Stilinski was scowling by himself outside his apartment. 

They were more evil than supernaturally evil creatures, Stiles cursed, throwing stones at nothing in particular. 

Stiles sighed, lying on the floor of the balcony and staring at the sky, exhaling air throughout in his mouth. 

In this way did he spend the next twenty minutes before he heard the doorbell ring.

"Who the hell is it at this time of day? It's freaking twelve." Stiles muttered to himself as he grudgingly got up and went to his door, scowling. 

When he opened the door, he blinked. 

He was  _not_ expecting the living human embodiment of sunshine and daisies. 

There simply was no other way to describe him, Stiles though dazedly, because the newcomer was having a dazzlingly bright toothy smile on his face. 

"Hi! I'm Scott McCall, your new neighbour. I live next door, that is door 6A, and I thought, hey, since humans like cookies so much, why not bake some?" Scott says, with a friendly grin. 

Oh, cute guy's name is Scott. 

A cute name for a cute guy. 

Ordinarily, Stiles would consider the very name as mundane, but hell, it suits Scott. 

Besides, Scott does look like a cute little Scottie puppy anyhow. 

Stiles blinks, realizes he's been staring at Scott for two minutes, and smiles nervously. 

"Oh, hi, Scott...I'm Stiles. That's uh, spelled with an 'i', by the way and in case you didn't notice, I uh, ramble. Uh, you mentioned humans?" Stiles laughs, and he hopes he doesn't sound like he's vomiting. 

Judging by how Scott's eyes crinkle, he doesn't seem to mind. 

"Nah, it's cool, bro. Anyhow, yeah, I'm a vampire, so yep. That's cool with you, right?" Scott asks, looking nervous. 

Stiles laughed. "My neighbors were werewolves, trust me," Stiles moved to the side, gesturing Scott to come in. "I'm the last supernaturally prejudiced person you'll meet. So, about these cookies..." He made a grabby motion jokingly while waggling his eyebrows and Scott giggled.

The guy _giggled_.

Stiles was definitely a goner for this happy puppy.

"I don't know if I baked them right, though-" Scott said, looking worried.

Stiles waved a hand. "I'll be the judge of that, Scotty boy. It's okay if I call you that, right?" Stiles adds, hesitantly.

Scott waves a hand. "It's cool. Besides, you're the first neighbour who's this friendly, anyhow. So, about these cookies..."

Both of them grinned and Stiles bit on one of the cookies.

If Stiles were to put it gently, he could say that the cookies could have been better baked.

 _Much_ better baked.

If someone asked Stiles' honest opinion, he would have without hesitation, called them a biohazard.

Stiles didn't know what was the deal with supers; Derek Hale, the werewolf dude next door back home hadn't been able to make a fruit salad for toffee.

Stiles could still remember the sneezing fit he had had because of the singular fact that Derek had dumped a jar of pepper.

Then again, Laura Hale, Derek's sister had been far more accomplished at said art of cooking.

But this was a happy, cute puppy who had made these cookies and Stiles couldn't possibly be so mean.

Stiles winced, smiled painfully at Scott's hopeful look. "These are...good, buddy. Pretty good! You bake them yourself?" Stiles asked, swallowing them down amidst his very strong desire to gag them out.

Scott nodded. "Yeah. Are they really good?" Scott now frowned, pouting in concentration. "Actually, I got them from a recipe book which was pretty old. The words were all...blurred and everything."

Stiles must have had a thing for adorable stupidity otherwise there was no other explanation for this bizarre attraction.

"Oh, wow. That's pretty amazing, huh, baking cookies even though you couldn't read much of the words!" Stiles says, in a higher voice as he gulps down another cookie, sighing in relief the second it slides away from his food pipe.

Scott laughs, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "Yeah, actually, I gotta go meet the other guys in the flat. But I'd love to hang out with you sometime!" Scott says, with a genuine smile.

Stiles holds up a weak thumbs up.

"How about this evening, if it's okay?" Stiles asks, ignoring the queasy feeling in his poor, abused tummy.

Scott tilts his head adorably before nodding happily. "That's cool, thanks!"

Stiles grins. "I got a few ideas, buddy. Believe me, I'm the least boring person you've ever met."

Scott winks as he steps out. "I'll take you up on that!" He yells, rushing out.

Stiles heaves on the table before running to the bathroom and vomiting.

 

That evening, Stiles has no idea why he's agonizing over what to wear to a complete stranger's room.

It was like this.

Stiles found the guy cute. Stiles also believed the guy could do with a little improvement in his baking skills. Stiles also wanted to be involved in dating, kissing and all that romantic shit because he's a secret sap.

And saps should stick together, right?

Besides, Stiles now believed he had to take it upon himself to cure the apartment's upset stomachs by giving them better cookies baked by the incarnation of cuteness itself.

Who also happened to be a vampire, but hey, that was cool.

Stiles held his chin up determinedly in the mirror after having finalized on his best plaid shirt, a brown hoodie and jeans.

Yep. Nice looking enough.

All he had to do was not make a complete fool of himself.

 

Stiles knocked on door 6A far more hesitantly than he had knocked on Lydia Martin's door.

And that was saying something.

A smiling Scott answered the door. "Whoa, dude, you actually came! And just in time too, I was feeling kinda bored. You play video games?"

Stiles' mouth stretched into a toothy grin. "Do I, now."

 

It turned out Scott was excellent at all manner of video games; role-playing, shooting, Call of Duty, and even the really horrible ones.

He was also, to Stiles' delight, a closet DC geek.

"I don't get it, how the hell does this dude think Captain America is better than Superman? Captain America abandoned the whole world for one guy!" Scott says, in disbelief.

Stiles slaps his own knee, crowing in delight. "I know, right! Jackson may be good looking, but man, does he not have a brain in his head. Jesus." Stiles says, shaking his head.

They now flop against Scott's bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Hey, Stiles?"

"Yeah?"

Scott turns to face him.

"I'm glad you're right next door, dude."

Stiles grins. "Me too."

 

So, maybe Stiles did not in fact teach Scott how to bake cookies.

 

But there was always the next day...and the day after that...and the days after that...

 

Where they end up being best friends; close enough for Stiles to save Scott from hunting by giving him blood in a bottle because Scott couldn't live with the guilt of wanting to become a doctor and still having to survive on other people's blood. 

Close enough for Scott to be with Stiles on his mother's funeral.

 

Where they end up dating.

 

Stiles, having prided himself on his intellect, did not see it coming at all.

Maybe best buddies at most.

But dating?

That was way too lucky for him.

And yet it happened.

 

Ironically, it happens when Stiles is teaching Scott how to bake cookies.

 

(And yes, Stiles told Scott his cookies sucked. Three months later. After three months of private vomiting.

For a bitten vampire, Scott was painfully oblivious to the smells of horror people had on their scents when faced with his cookies.)

 

"So...Stiles?"

Stiles doesn't hear the hesitation, the trepidation and worry in Scott's voice as he sets to making sure the cookie dough is shaped to perfection.

"Mmm?" Stiles hums, punching the air in satisfaction when he sees the cookies have been perfectly shaped.

"You're single... right?" Scott asks, and Stiles simply nods.

"I told you that weeks ago, Scotty. Why bring it up now?" Stiles asks, putting the cookie tray in the oven and turning to face Scott with raised eyebrows.

Scott is fiddling with his hands. "I was, uh, wondering, would you...go on a date with me? Not like bros, but maybe...as boyfriends?" Scott asks, biting on his lip.

Stiles chuckles as the oven beeps just then.

"Scotty, I vomited horribly baked cookies for you for three months without telling you. Of course I will. Friday night sound good?"

Scott widens his eyes. "Really?"

Stiles waves a hand. "Boy, was I gone for you the second I saw you. Really really." Stiles says, winking.

Scott grins and it's the most beautiful thing Stiles has seen.

* * *

 

"And, that princess, is how your dad and I started dating. That enough of a bed time for you, honey?" Stiles says, swinging around little Clarissa so that she's settled on his waist and blowing into her face.

His face softens when he sees that she's fallen asleep with a smile on her face and he kisses her forehead.

The door just then opens, and Scott McCall's face, ever beautiful and even more beautiful when smiling, comes into Stiles' view.

"Hey, Scotty. Good day?" Stiles asks, going to the front door to kiss Scott.

"Great. Since I come back to you and my baby girl." Scott says, kissing their daughter's forehead and laughing at Stiles' mock disgruntled face.

"Hush, Scotty. She's sleeping, and no, your cute face will not get you food from me. Get the frozen one in the fridge." Stiles says, waving a hand in a shooing motion.

"But Stiles, I had to sit around in a room with people smelling like hot dogs, how am I _not_ supposed to be hungry?" Scott whines and Stiles smiles secretly as he goes to the bedroom to put their daughter to bed, kissing her forehead before going to the living room to watch some TV.

Even as Scott kept whining.

Stiles McCall-Stilinski had it all.

The best husband and the cutest daughter ever.

"It's Christmas Eve, tomorrow. You're gonna have to do with the frozen bags tomorrow!" Stiles says, grinning when Scott groans and flops himself on the sofa Stiles is sitting on, so that his head is on his husband's lap.

"Hey, cheer up. We're watching Supergirl. I think Superman's supposed to come in this episode?"

"That's not gonna make me less hungry, Stiles." Scott deadpans in a muffled voice.

"You're still getting the frozen blood bags, Scott. We can do the Twilight Act tomorrow on Christmas Eve, 'kay? Sort of a gift from me."

"Don't ever compare me to the preening losers in Twilight, Stiles, I _will_ divorce you." Scott grumbles and Stiles blows a loud raspberry.

"Hey, wanna cuddle?" Scott asks, and Stiles pretends to consider it.

"I don't know, Scott, maybe I'm not in the mood to hear whining from the coldest body in the planet." Stiles says, mock thoughtfully.

"I can be quiet!" Scott pipes up, looking up at Stiles hopefully.

Stiles touches Scott's nose, meeping playfully. "Can you now?"

"Just a cuddle. One eenie cuddle." Scott says, pouting.

 

Two seconds later, Stiles is grumbling under his breath about he is the one who has to be the little spoon. 

"Why, do I have to have your cold ass body all over me?" Stiles asks, blandly.

"'Cuz you love me." Scott whispers, cheerfully.

The smiles on their faces could have lit up the darkest corner of California that night. 


End file.
